honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Animal Crossing
Animal Crossing is the 185th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the lifestyle video game Animal Crossing. It was published on January 30, 2018. Animal Crossing ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 800k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Animal Crossing on YouTube "The game that tricks you into thinking manual labor is fun!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Animal Crossing Script From the company that will literally sell you cardboard, comes a franchise so colorful and wholesome that you didn't even realize it was tricking you into thinking menial labor was fun! Animal Crossing Step in to the idyllic township of Animal Crossing and become the only living human in a world of anthropomorphic animals! Where you'll carve out a slice of the quiet life for yourself by picking fruit, making friends, and just generally being a nice person. In one of the rare video games that doesn't rely on your ability to kill everything that moves -- unless Blathers snaps and goes on a murder spree! This guy's definitely hiding something...! Live the quiet, simple life, Animal Crossing-''style, where you grab everything you can get your greedy, orb-like hands on as you pick fruits and flowers, catch bugs, dig for fossils, fish for... uh... fish, and sell everything that isn't nailed down to pay off the enormous loan your evil raccoon landlord saddled you with at the beginning of the game! Then add a small expansion to your tiny house and start the horrible cycle of debt all over again in the cutest parable about the evils of capitalism since Monopoly! Comrade K.K. says, "Keep it cool and seize the means of production!" Get ready to game in real time as ''Animal Crossing ties everything in the game to the real world clock with day-to-night cycles, actual holidays and events in the game tied to the time and date, which all sounds pretty neat -- until you realize you've run out of stuff to do until it's actually tomorrow in real life. What am I gonna do now, take a walk in the actual outdoors, or something?! This is bulls***, Nintendo! Customize your town in your own image, decorate your home with treasures you've collected and invite your friends to explore your masterpiece. Then check out the creations from the community, from lavish mansions that will make you feel terrible at Animal Crossing to nightmarish creations that will haunt your nightmares! Argh!! Experience the camaraderie of Animal Crossing's village community, as you get to know your host of adorable animal neighbors and discover their unique quirks and collect your favorite villagers to create the ideal city of furry friends, then find a character that you don't like and force them to leave by treating them like s*** until you finally have your perfect digital township. Then immediately get bored and put the game down for six months and when you finally boot it up again. Get ready for a city filled with weeds and pointed guilt trips, in a gaming experience specifically designed to make you feel awful. This game even yells at you for trying to reset. JUST LET ME PLAY IT MY WAY, DAD! Discover Nintendo's best attempt to ruin one of its most beloved franchises as they move from full-on sequels to half-entries that are missing most of the features to a mobile version that sucks out all of the fun and charm and replaces it with animals that refuse to be your friend unless you give them a bunch of stuff, then won't come over until you buy a specific set of matching furniture that you'll have to grind for and then wait for. In a blatant attempt to get you to spend your hard-earned cash on making their game fun. Seriously? At least try to hide it a little better! So stack up those bells and arrange that furniture in a wholesome experience that proves that games don't have to be challenging to be fun, they just have to fill the empty void inside of you with tedious, busy work. Happy fruit picking! Starring: Scruff MacGruff; Llama Lovers; Whoseum Curator; KK Slide Into The DMs; Kid Chameleon; The Only Good Part of Pocket Camp; Heckin Good Pupper; Mr. Save Yo Game; Satan, Who Is The Devil; and That Guy From Smash Bros. for Animal Crossing ''was 'Animal Farm.']] 'Animal Farm' Remember when ''Animal Crossing games had entire other games inside of them? Nowadays, they'd probably make you pay $60 and send a vial of your blood to Nintendo headquarters! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Animal Crossing ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Digg called the Honest Game Trailer " positive and heartwarming." The site noted "the feel-good vibes of Nintendo's most unique franchise are stronger than the absolute cynicism of Honest Game Trailers." Taylor Thompson of Entertainment Buddha wrote "I adore the game and will always adore it. Honest Game Trailers has made light of the flaws and quirks the game has had over the years and it’s truthfully hilarious." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Even The Honest Game Trailer For 'Animal Crossing' Is Extremely Positive And Heartwarming ' - Digg article * 'Honest Game Trailers – Animal Crossing '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Lifestyle games Category:Nintendo Category:Japan